Headlock Dying in Darkness 2
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Seq Dying in Darkness. Reno and Tira are back! Shinra has shut down so that means the Turks are now all unemployed. The rivaling company Ginji is now recruiting subordinates, like the Turks, for their own and they have their eyes on Tira...
1. Chapter 1

"Tira?" Tifa asked again, softly knocking on the door. "Tira?"

Tira ignored her and continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

"Tira? Are you okay?" Tifa knocked one more time before finally turned the handle on the door and coming in.

Tira turned away from the mirror, quickly covering her eye with her palm.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Tifa asked before pulling the girl's hand away from her face. "It looks fine to me." Tifa took a step back and smiled. "You have a visitor down stairs."

"Who is it?" Tira asked looking a bit excited.

Running down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of someone sitting at the counter of the bar.

"Long time no see!" It was just Yuffie… Aww….

"What are you doing here?" I said cheerfully, trying to hide any bit of disappointment. Wait… Disappointed in what? I'm not disappointed… Heh…

"Well, I was in the area- and bored out of my mind- might I add, and hey! I thought we should take a break and do what girls do best! S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G!!!" the ninja girl pumped her arm into the air. "How 'bout it?"

S… H…. O… P… PING… "Shopping!" Hey- I'm slow…

Well, not many things have changed since we last met my fav readers. Oh, but I'm all grown up now! Twenty-two and a half I am today. I can now legally drink, but what fun is that now. **Don't drink- alcohol bad!** Midgar's been rebuilt and looks 100 times better than before. Yuffie and me are best buds. I live with Tifa, Cloud, and the orphans at the 7th Heaven. For my job… I help deliver stuff with Cloud. Well, not with him, I get the easy and little stuff. And for Shinra, they've been pretty quiet. Haven't seen a Turk since Reno ditched me with Cloud. Jerk.

"Aww, damn!" Yuffie cussed, punching the claw machine. Ever since we got to The Silver Lining, a.k.a., Midgar's own Golden Saucer, Yuffie had been spending her gil on one machine. "Come on! All I want is the Moogle plushie!" she cried sliding down the machine to the floor in defeat.

"Have you finally given up?" I asked feeling a bit relieved.

"NEVER! … Could I borrow some gil Tira?" she asked scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

Giving her some spare gil, I took what I had left and looked for something for me to play. Oooooooo- Cards! . Nah… Dance Revolution? Well, if I dance by myself, I'll look like that kid who's super good because s/he doesn't have a life and plays it all day in their room and drinks ramune and eats pocky and ramen because they think that they're Japanese, unless they are- I'm rambling… I'm sorry…

"Yuffie!" I whined. "Play a game with me!" Look at me; twenty-two in a half and whining like a ten year old… And it feels great!

**Sorry- that was probably boring- but I've been so depressed lately… I'm trying to plan Reno and Tira's reunion… Review please- and tell me if you have any suggestions! Please! Please! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you very much reviewers! Especially Ruby and Vitaly! **

**Ruby- you made me sooooo happy! And thank you for the idea!**

Yuffie and I were getting our asses kicking in DDR. "This game is rigged!" Yuffie shouted stomping on the arrows. I was about to give up. Or maybe…

"Tira…" Yuffie sounded out of breath. "Let's play something else… Hey! How come you're doing so good all of the sudden?!" She looked down to see me sitting in the middle of the dance pad and using my hands to push the arrows.

"Tira, I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty as in 'I need water!' or thirsty as in-"

"Thirsty as in we are now old enough to legally drink!" Yuffie shouted jumping up and down. "Let's go!" she said before taking off towards the bar.

"Well, would you look over there." Yuffie said turning towards me and giggling.

"What?" I said moving my head to the side to see, but Yuffie just moved in my way, a big smile on her face. "Yuffie, I wanna see!" I whined moving up and down to try and see.

"I don't know, Tira. Are you sure you want to see?"

"See what!?"

"See your man… with another man!" Yuffie burst in a giggle fit as she leaned back enough for me to see two men talking to each other.

"What?" I asked confusingly. Was I missing something?

"Take a closer look."

So I did. I leaned over Yuffie and squinted my eyes thinking I'd see them more clearly. I could see the back of the one guy's head. He was slightly tanned and totally bald. His head was blocking the other dude's face, but I could see his back- like that helps- and his red hair. … His red hair… Red Hair… "Yuffie! I spotted a leprechaun! And he's pretty tall and has one fine-"

"Tira!"

"What?"

"That's Reno you idiot! From the Turks! And his partner Rude!"

"Oh…" Tira slid back in her seat. 'Great… our reunion is at a bar…'

"But there's something I don't get. They're not wearing their uniforms- you know, the suits?"

"So?"

"I wanna know what's up with Shinra- come with me." Yuffie said pulling on Tira's arm. But she didn't seem to oppose.

"Dude, you too man?!" Reno shouted slamming his glass on the counter. "Aww… You know what's gonna happen now?"

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Yuffie whispered. All her attention was focused on the two men. Tira seemed to be interested herself.

"What's gonna happen now is she's not gonna give you any free time! Any Reno time!"

"Reno time?" Rude said shaking his head a bit.

"Reno time! Drinking time with me…" Reno whined. He sounded like a little child.

"We'll still have, eh, 'Reno time'. Just not every single night."

"See!!!"

"Why don't you get somebody yourself?"

"I've tried. But it seems they only want me for my body…"

"You're drunk."

"Nooo. I'm Reee-eno."

Rude sighed as he looked at his wristwatch. "I gotta start heading out. You should get home yourself. Need a ride?" he asked putting a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Nooo! I wanna stay."

"Well… Seeing as we don't have work tomorrow… heh. Fine." Rude said sliding off the barstool. "See yah." He said before walking away from the bar.

"Well… That was a bore." Yuffie said standing up and stretching. "I'm heading home. How 'bout you, Tira?"

"You go on ahead. I promised Denzel that'd I would win him a Moogle plushie. I think he wants to give it to Marlene. Cute, eh?"

"Aww. Now I feel bad for spending all your gil! Why didn't you tell me!?" Yuffie shouted making a fake dramatic fall to the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find a way to get one."

"Oh. Well, okay. Want me to wait for you?"

"No thanks. You go on ahead."

"'Kay, but if you don't back- I'm sending a search party!"

"Right, bye Yuffie." Yuffie gave Tira a slight wave before heading towards the exit, just as Rude had done. "Now to interrogate my favorite Turk." Tira said with a smirk as she pulled a Moogle plushie, which had been hidden under the table.

**Sorry this took me forever! And that it's short- I like suggestions and reviews please! Thanks again Ruby!!! I'll start the next chapter once I get more ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tira slid into an unoccupied stool next to the miserable-looking Turk.

Seeming to notice the new company, Reno finally took his eyes off his empty glass and turned to his side to see a familiar face grinning at him. "Hi little girl." He said eyes a little wide from a bit of surprise. His surprised expression then turned into a soft smile. "You've changed since I've last seen you."

"The only thing that's changed about you is your clothes." Tira said lightly poking him in the chest. Instead of the usual Turk uniform, which consisted of a black suit, Reno was now wearing a thin blood-red jacket, unzipped to reveal his black t-shirt with white inked designs on it, and dark blue pants with similar designs as the shirt. He had an earring in each ear like he did before, and a pair of sunglasses sitting above his forehead; not the usual tinted goggles. "What, did you get fired or something?" She joked.

"I guess you could say that."

"Eh?"

"Rufus shut Shinra down. Completely. All the Shinra employees are now jobless… Including the Turks."

"Why?"

"Classified."

"Aww! Reno!"

"It's none of your business. Shinra is no more. That's it."

"Boo." Tira crossed her arms and pouted. "Then what were you talking about with Sir Baldy Bald Rude?"

"Were you spying on us?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Well, Rude and I were discussing something different."

"What is it?"

"Too long and complicated for words."

"Rude has a girlfriend and you don't? And you think that she's going to take up all of his free time-"

"Reno time." He corrected.

"Uh… Reno time? Right. Reno time…"

"It floats my boat. It flops my mop."

"Are you smashed?"

"Depends on what level you count as 'smashed'."

"This level."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, you're drunk."

"I'm fine." Reno mumbled sounding a bit more serious and down. Reno then slammed his head against the table causing Tira to jump. "I can't believe I lost my best friend to a woman!"

"You need one of these." Tira wrapped her arms around Reno, giving him a tight hug.

Reno turned his head to face Tira. "That actually made me a feel a little bit better. 'Or maybe it's just the alcohol…' Thanks."

**Thanks for reviewing Ruby!**

"Now why is a cute girl like you hanging out with an old man like that?" A guy, maybe around mid-twenties said. He was standing behind Tira, his friend right behind him. "Wanna hang out with us?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you touch her." Reno said calmly turning around to face them all.

"What are you, her father?"

"Oh, you see the resemblance? She inherited her cuteness from me." Reno said with a smirk as he pulled Tira away from the guy and onto his lap. He wrapped his own arms around her from behind while Tira just slurped her drink through a straw.

"You seemed a little too shit-faced to be picking a fight old man, so why don't you just go home and let the girl play with u- hey!" he yelped slapping his hand on his cheek.

Tira hat shot a piece of ice through her straw, hitting him right in the cheek. "What the hell?" He sneered. "What-" he was then cut off by a foot colliding with his face. His buddies just watching in bewilderment as their leader flew across the room. Both Tira and Reno were equally confused. Their attentions then turned to his friends who were being knocked out one by one by a familiar someone.

"Rude! My hero!" Reno shouted, still drunk as ever.

"Hey, what about me?" yelled a new voice.

Reno, without turning to see who it was, glared towards Rude. "What's he doing here?"

Rude smirked. "The kid wanted to see you."

**Please review, and I still love suggestions and stuff, tell me what you liked and didn't like too!**

**Who's the new kid?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry- I messed up, Ruby!**_

This _kid _looked similar to Reno. Red hair, pale green eyes, the face even looked a bit similar. But there were some unlike things about this guy too. His red hair was a bit wavy unlike Reno's slightly spiked hair. It was also easy to see that he was somewhat younger than Reno. **I have a pic of him if you would like to see!** **Just e-mail me and I'll send you the pic.**

"Reno Sir, did I do good?" he asked pointing to the guy he just knocked out.

"Didn't I tell you to cut the 'Sir' crap?" Reno mumbled sounding a bit annoyed. He grumbled a little something more and turned towards me. "You need a ride home?"

Tira was sitting in the back of the car with a not very sober Reno. He would always fall on Tira when the car took a left turn and he would hit his head on the window when it took a right turn. Rude was driving while that _kid _sat in the passenger seat. He was turned around in his seat and staring at Tira with a weird smile. "She's cute." He said turning towards Rude.

"Hey!" Reno shouted taking a hold of Tira. "Don't you talk to my baby that way!"

"Uh, Reno, you can cut the Father act now." Tira said as she gently pushed him off. "Um, I'm Tira."

He turned back around; same freaky smile on his face. "I'm Nines. Newest… and former Turk." He said the last part with a frown.

"Former Turk?" Tira said sounding confused.

"Kid." Rude said warningly.

"What? Soon everyone is going to find out that Rufus shut Shinra down- Ouch!" Rude had smacked Nines on the back of the head for not listening to him.

"Rude, Shinra shut down?" Tira asked.

"_Rufus_ shut Shinra down." Reno mumbled.

"And they just happened to shut down right after I was recruited!" Nines added.

"Shut up kid."

"Yes sir…" Nines slumped back in his chair and played with his jacket's zipper.

"He said it was for the best, but, personally, I think it's because of Ginji."

"Ginji?"

**One of my best friend's name is Ginji- well, I was going to use Shrina for the company name, but it sounded to similar to Shinra.**

"This is all classified information." Said Rude.

"Dude, we don't work for Shinra anymore. And info we know is ours and ours to give out now." Reno said finally sounding a bit happier.

"What's Ginji?" Tira asked tugging on Reno's sleeve.

Dude, no one told me there was a Tira in Soul Caliber 3- I love that game… Sorry, I was so stuck I procrastinated and made a short AMV of Tira for Tira. 

"Oh Tira!" Yuffie sung as she sprinted into the Seventh Heaven.

"Hey Yuffie." Tira sung back as she wiped the counters.

"So what happened last night?" asked Yuffie leaning her elbows on the counter.

"A mission success on the Moogle plushie!" Tira said with a thumbs up along with a dorky smile.

"Is that all that happened?" she asked smirking.

"Yeah." Yuffie stayed silent which created an awkward silence. "Yeah…" Tira repeated.

"Tira!" Tifa walked in with the phone in her hand. "Tira, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Who is it?"

"He's calling from Reno's phone, but I don't think it's Reno." Tifa mumbled covering the speaker of the phone.

"Okay…" Tira took the phone and walked off into the back room for privacy. "Hello?"

"Tira!" a familiar voice shouted.

"…Nines?"

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for your cell number last night… heh… But Rude said you worked at the Seventh Heaven bar-"

"Diner." Tira corrected. It was something new and different.

"Diner…"

"So… 'This is an exciting phone call!'" Tira said in her head sarcastically. "You called to get my number?"

"Well, maybe I can get that tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Oh, yeah… To the point… Wanna go out? With me? Tonight?"

**Should Tira be more hyper or she fine the way she is now?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want a cookie **__**Chaxra-san!!! Please sqee?!**_

"Tira, if he asked you out on a date, then I don't think I should be coming along." Yuffie said frowning. "Nonsense! This is just a date between friends, in which I can bring _another_ friend of my very own!" Tira said with a big smile. "And as the one being asked out, I don't thing you can reschedule the date to right after he calls." "I want some coffee and coffee only tastes good early in the morning." "I don't think that's how it works…" Yuffie realized she wasn't going to listen and sighed. "There he is." Tira pulled Yuffie over to the café entrance where Nines waited. "Hey Nine." She said stopping before him. "Tira!" he smiled. "And…" he looked towards Yuffie now. "This is Yuffie, my best friend." "Oh, heh…" he had a crooked smile on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, shall we head inside?" Nines asked holding open the door. Yuffie was the one who pulled Tira to and empty table by the window.   
Nines had been asking Tira countless questions about Reno while Yuffie stayed silent and played with her coffee. "I wanna hear the story on how you guys met!" said Nines eagerly. He was sitting on the end of his seat. "Well…"   
"Wow, I wish I could had fought along side Reno!" Nines said sounding a bit like a love struck schoolgirl. Both Tira and Yuffie gave him a weird look. "Uh, for one thing, we didn't really fight anybody or anything. We kinda ran away then got saved by Rude and Elena." Tira explained. "Do you have a thing for Reno?" she asked hesitantly. "Do I! He's like my hero! My idol! When I saw him clash with those silver haired dudes I just had to get with the Turks too!" "'Silver haired dudes? Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz? I remember Reno getting thrown around a lot, heh…'" Thought Tira ignoring Nines and the rest of what he had to say about his 'Hero'. Nines' expression then turned into a serious one. "You know those zombie things you guys fought?" "Ran away from." Tira corrected again. "That was Ginji's doing. And only the president of Shinra and some higher-class workers like the Turks and scientists knew the truth. The rest all blamed Shinra." Tira was finally interested in what Nines was saying. As for Yuffie, she was completely lost. "Is that why Shinra shut down?" She asked. "Now, now, now. Ginji Corp. never said that it was Shinra." A man said coming up to their table. "That is only what the people believe. Intriguing on how people blame other people before concluding an answer, yes?" Tira looked at the new voice. It was a man, probably in his late thirties. His face made him look young, but his white gray hair made him look old. Along with that, he had blue eyes that matched Tira's and a smirk on his pale face. He may have been pale and skinny, but he didn't look weak. He held out his pale hand to Tira. "I'm Dr. Avon." "Doctor?" Tira questioned as she took his hand and shook it. Yuffie then abruptly grabbed Tira's arm with a panicked expression on her face. "Tira- Cid lied to me!" she must have meant the whole 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away' saying. "Actually I'm a scientist for the Ginji Corporation. But I do handle most of the medical work for Ginji's soldiers. I work in the Department of Administrative Research." "Oh, just the person we wanted to see." Tira said sarcastically as she turned away from the doctor. "You three…" he started as he pulled several cards out of his pocket, "…Look pretty strong. How about you consider joining Ginji?" "Sorry, but the last thing I want to be is a soldier for Ginji." Tira mumbled with a bored expression on her face. Dr. Avon slightly laughed at her comment. "Not as a solider. That's dirty work. As a special officer. A Hacker." "Sounds like the Geek Squad from Best Buy." Tira mumbled. "Like the Turks?" Nines asked sounding a bit interested. "Yes, I guess you could say that. The Hackers are just a nickname for the Investigation Division of the General Affairs Department of Ginji Electric Power. They carry out secret operations on the behalf of the company. Which are mostly espionage, kidnapping, and assassinations." "Not interested." Tira muttered playing with her empty coffee cup. "Well, if you reconsider, the address is on the card." He said setting them down on the table before walking away. Both Yuffie and Nines took a card while Tira just stared at the two shocked. "You're not really gonna join, are you?" "It sounds interesting. Better than the delivery business, right Tira?" Yuffie said only making eye contact with the card instead of Tira. "Why would I want to be someone's subordinate? No thanks." Tira said stuffing the last card into her empty coffee cup.   
**Heh, school's finally over! Makes me wanna dance…** **Review please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry the chapters are so short and boring- but I've been working on two other stories at the same time… ****and I've been dancing…**

"He better be home." Tira muttered as she knocked on the door again. The door read '18B' which meant it was the second suite on the eighteenth floor. And Tira actually took the stairs.

"Ms. Tira?"

"'Ms. Tira? That's new…'" Tira looked down the hall to see Rude walking out of the elevator. "Hey, Rude!" said Tira waving. "What's up?"

Rude sighed as he pushed up his sunglasses. "I needed to check up on Reno. He was pretty depressed last night. Not to mention drunk… What are you doing here?" he asked looking at my suspiciously.

Tira showed his the phone in her hand. "Nines had it. I'm just returning it."

"Well then, since you're here, would you mind checking on Reno for me?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm suppose to meet a friend in a couple of minutes."

"Girlfriend?" Rude just nodded. "Is that why Reno was so depressed? Because you're busy with this girlfriend all the time?"

"I don't think so. We go drinking- well, he drinks every night and I just come along. You didn't actually believe all that 'Reno time' crap, did you?"

"Well, no, but I couldn't guess what else could be wrong with him."

Rude's phone then started ringing. "Hello?"

"'Maybe it's his girlfriend.'" Tira thought giggling.

"Um… Ms. Tira?" he said placing his hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Just call me Princess Tira." She said with a grin.

"Princess Tira… I have to take this call. Would you see how Reno's doing?"

"He won't answer the door though."

Rude smirked as he reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening it. "I left the door unlocked last night."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said before walking off and returning to his conversation on the phone.

"This is so not what I expected…" Tira mumbled as she entered Reno's living room. Everything seemed to be organized and clean. She imagined bear cans and bottles on top of old pizza and takeout boxes, but the room seemed garbage free. Tira snapped out of her slight shock and continued to look for her favorite redhead. And bingo! Tira could hear a soft steady breathing coming from on of the rooms. Hey, she's got good hearing… Tira walked in quietly and spotted Reno sleeping in his bed. He had his blankets covering his lower half stopping at his waist and he had his arms wrapped around his pillow pretty tightly. And… "'Holy crap- Reno's not wearing a shirt!'" Tira mentally screamed. "'I'm getting ideas.'" She smirked. "'I need a Sharpie marker!'"

"What are you gawking at?" Mumbled Reno.

"You're awake!?" Tira said jumping a bit.

"How can I sleep with this damn hangover…" Reno tried to sit up, but he just fell back down with a groan. "Aren't you suppose to be on a date with that Nines kid?"

"Date?" Tira slightly laughed at his question. "I made him take out Yuffie and me for coffee if that's what you mean."

"He's really into you." Reno spoke with his eyes closed as he pulled up his covers.

"Well, I'm not really into him." Tira said with a sigh.

Reno smiled. He patted the other side of his bed, motioning for her to sit.

Tira jumped up onto the bed and sat beside him.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh!" Tira pulled a cell phone out of her vest pocket. (Like Yuffie's vest.) "Nines had it."

Reno groaned again as he swung his arm around to try and take the phone from Tira. He didn't want to open his eyes for the light in his room would probably make them sting. Tira just caught his flying arm and placed the phone in his hand. "Thanks…" he then handed it back to Tira. "Would you check my messages? Thanks, you're a doll."

"Whatever Reno…" Tira flipped open his phone to see that he had only two messages. "Message one." She said imitating a recorded voice. "Saturday, 12:55 A.m., number unknown: Reno, your grandmother is in my trunk." Tira raised a brow while Reno just chuckled.

"I'll save grandma later. Is that all?"

"Umm, also unknown… Go back to Shinra?"

Reno shot up and snatched the phone from Tira. He stared at the phone looking concerned as he dialed a number. He held the phone up to his ear as it rang. "…Grandma!" Reno shouted looking delighted.

Tira twitched at how Reno went from completely serious to an immature child so quickly.

"I'm fine. Yup. I sure do. Really?" Reno slipped out of bed, still on the phone and walked out of the room.

Tira sighed and decided to follow him.

"I'll come. Bring her? But- Fine." Reno mumbled before hanging up.

"How's your granny?" Tira asked looking at Reno suspiciously.

Reno gave Tira a big grin. "She's granny-rific and she sends her love." He said before heading back into his room.

"Well then…" Tira spun around to face his the front door. "I guess I'll be going now."

Reno then popped out of his room. "Wait!"

"What?" Tira said trying to spin back around to face him.

Reno looked around the room nervously while he tried to think. "Um…"

"I'm not getting and younger Reno. Just cuter." The girl said folding her arms with impatience.

"Let me take you out!" he shouted.

**Sorry it's so short- but I'm really stuck and I don't know when I'll be able to write more since I have to get a job tomarrow…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry- this chapter might be lame- but I'm stuck a bit again- HELP!**

"Shut the hell up Fergie…" Tira muttered as she switched radio stations. After Reno had 'asked out' Tira, he picked her up and threw her in his car. He even fastened her seatbelt before getting in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said through clenched teeth. He seemed to be in a hurry. "And surprises are always better when they're secret."

"Secrets aren't fun unless you share with everyone." Tira mumbled as she played with her hat. She still wasn't used to her new haircut. Nobody could really tell that it had been cut with the hat on. "Are we there yet?"

"Quiet Tira." Reno smirked as he reached over and pulled her hat down to cover her eyes.

"Oh my god. You really shut me up. Without my eyes, I'll never be able to sing again." Tira said mockingly.

"I smell sarcasm."

"Lucky- I wish I could smell, but my eyes are covered." She said pouting at Reno.

The car stopped and Reno turned the car off. Taking the keys out, he reached over and pulled off her hat. "We're here… Holy shit!" Reno shouted flying back a bit. He couldn't go too far in this little room he had in his car.

Tira frowned at his reaction. "I had an accident with me hair…" Well, actually Yuffie and she were on an important mission and- kay… they were actually goofing around with some of Vincent's guns, which led to Yuffie shooting one of Tira's pigtails off. But Tifa had fixed it, well, made it even at least. "Hey!" Reno pulled Tira's head closer to his to take a better look at, not her hair, but her eyes? "What are you doing?"

"I thought I saw something…" Reno let out a sigh as he pulled back. Taking a look at his watch he let out a groan. "I hurried for nothing… We're a bit early."

"Early for what? Where are we?" Tira asked looking out the window. Reno had parked the car in on of those huge parking buildings, like the one's in hospitals and big businesses. "Some date."

"We are at Shinra." Reno said casually while he leaned back in his seat.

"How romantic!" she said jokingly clasping her hands together. "Reno, you're a babe."

"Aww, thank you. You're a sweetie."

"No, thank you honey. I mean come on, you are so darling."

"No beloved dear, you my love are my precious pet."

"Okay, you win Reno…" Tira sighed. "I'm bored… hey, why are we at Shinra anyway? For reals this time."

"For reals? That's not good grammar." Reno tensed up a bit when he saw Tira giving him a death glare. Man, if looks could kill… "Anywho how was your date with that kid?"

"Boring as hell! All he did was talk about you and not me!" not like Tira minded… "Hey! Are you trying to change the subject? Why are we at Shinra? It's closed down, right?"

"That's what I thought but- well, to make things short and easy, Rufus called back the Turks for some unknown reason. Maybe he's not letting Ginji shutdown Shinra without a fight." Reno said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Maybe Rufus is just lonely." Tira scoffed.

"And for whatever reason it was-"

"Wait…" Tira interrupted. "So it's not a date?" Reno looked back at Tira was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey, come here." He said motioning for her to come with his finger.

"Simon didn't say." Tira mumbled looking towards Reno.

He just gave her a smirk as he pulled her face towards him and started leaning towards her face. He placed his hand on the back of her head so she couldn't really escape what she thought was coming. "'Let me be wrong! Let me be wrong, wrong, wrong!'" Tira's prayers were heard too late as Reno already had his lips on hers. "'Eww! Eww! Eww! Wow- I mean eww! Oh, am I ruining the moment? My bad, sometimes I just like to hear myself talk… Is it over yet?'" Feeling the warm lips leave hers, she then felt his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head. Tira then spotted Elena walking by the car with Nines. Elena just gave them an awkward stare while Nines looked a bit uncomfortable.

Reno finally let go when both on them were out of sight. "Well, that was fun." he laughed. "Anywho, what were we talking about?"

**Sorry- I'm stuck…**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me forever- my mom went to the hospital so I couldn't really get anything done. Again- sorry.

**Aww…. I'm not getting any reviews- makes me feel sad- and then I can't write…**

"Well, that was fun." Reno laughed. "Anywho, what were we talking about?" he looked over to Tira. She looked really worried, almost panicked. "You okay Tira?"

Reno asked gently pulling her to face him. "Guess I wasn't seeing things…" he mumbled inspecting he face. "Tira, your eye…"

This happened before to Tira. Tira saw her reflection in the rear-view mirror of the car. Her eye had… completely changed. It turned a pale blue and the pupil of the eye was like a slit. A cat's eye would describe it best. But it was only that eye. "I'm g-gonna go..." Tira stuttered opening the car door. Before she could slip out, she was grabbed at the wrist and pulled back in by Reno. He gave her a worried look, still holding on to her wrist. "Why are we here, Reno?"

Reno let out a sigh as he tried to think. "Did you have Geostigma?"

"No, and answer me first."

"Were you in anyway involved with Shinra in the past?"

"Hell, you were probably working there before I was even born."

"Hey, I'm only twenty-five."

"Right…"

"Have you gone to a doctor?"

Tira shook her head. "You think a doctor could help this!?"

"Tira, I'm worried."

"Oh, and I'm not?"

"You don't seem to be…"

Tira pulled her wrist away from Reno. "You still haven't told me why we're here. Why am I here at least?"

"It's 'cause of that damn bite from that psychotic chick back at the hospital!" Reno shouted sounding really pissed.

"Wha?" Tira gave Reno a confused look, but he just ignored her as he heard a knock on his window.

"Oh, hey Rude." Reno said with a smile as he rolled down the window.

Rude took a step back from the car as he let out a sigh. "Are you coming? Everyone's up there except you."

"And what about you? Do you like to be fashionably late?"

"Rufus sent me down to get you." Said Rude. "Hey… what did you do to the kid?"

"Hey!" Reno shouted looked offended. "I didn't do anything!"

The sun's light shone through a window and hit Tira's face making her stir in her sleep.

"One day sun…" she mumbled to herself. "One day I'll take you out!"

"Who are talking to?"

At the sound of the new voice, Tira jumped up and took a quick look around the room.

"Didn't mean to alarm you." Said a man sitting on top of a short bookcase. Tira took a closer look at him… His pale skin, black clothes and… silver hair?- he looked so dreary…

"As much as I like visitors, uh, what are you doing in my ro- this isn't my room…" she muttered taking another good look around.

He slipped off from his seat and started walking towards her. "We're in Nibelheim… This is your home."

"I thought it burned down…" Tira looked around the room once more. This was Cloud's old room! She turned back to the man who now stood right in front of her.

"Wanna see something cool?" he asked holding a mirror up to Tira's face, but her face didn't reflect back.

**Sorry- I'm really stuck right now- Review or tell me some ideas and I'll write the next chapter really quick!**


End file.
